


First Date on Ice

by freesiafields



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Special, Cold Weather, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, New Years, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: Freddie and Brian have their first date at the ice rink. The thing is - they can't ice skate but they sure can pretend like they know what they're doing.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	First Date on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for the second issue of AKOM fanzine. This is my last story for this year. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> I want to thank @twit-moonstar on Tumblr for organizing everything, and for giving me the chance to be a part of it. So many amazing writers and artists contributed to this project, making the holiday season truly special. I wish all my readers a very Happy New Year! Cheers to many more! 🥂🍾

Prompt: We’re going ice-skating for the first time and you help me learn how to keep balance because I suck.

“I just received the message! Who could it be?” Freddie asked himself, quickly taking his phone from the table.

"Oh! It's Brian! I can't believe he remembered me!" Freddie exclaimed happily, smiling broadly as his eyes were glued to the screen. It had been a month since he had given Brian his phone number. Brian had promised to call him back but he never did. Freddie started to lose hope that he will hear from Brian ever again. But destiny had surprised him today. Brian had asked him on a date. Freddie had waited a long time for this moment.

"He invited me to go ice skating?" The smile immediately disappeared from Freddie's face. “Of all the clubs, cafes, and all the elite restaurants, he invited me to go ice skating! I can not believe this." Freddie was talking to Delilah who was sitting quietly on the couch next to him. She looked like she understood everything that Freddie was talking about, looking at him with her smart big green eyes.

Freddie took a deep breath and typed back his answer:  _ Of course, I would love to meet you at the ice rink, darling. See you there. Freddie. _

_____________

Freddie arrived a little earlier than Brian. The evening was nice and clear even though it was the end of December. The open-air ice rink was large. All around him were trees decorated with fairy lights. Mulled wine and hot tea were sold in front of the ice rink. Christmas music was coming from the speakers, and the small number of visitors was skating in its rhythm. Freddie felt cozy watching those people skate, dressed in warm coats and gloves, with cute rosy cheeks and noses. The place was truly magical. Freddie might wear a white fur coat, but underneath he wore only a thin satin blouse and tight white satin pants. He was freezing already, but he preferred elegant clothing over a comfortable one. He painted his nails black, put on his tiny platform shoes, and drew a precise line of black eyeliner. He fluffed his raven black hair more than usual.

Roger made Freddie a company. He had arranged a date with Dominique. So a double date it was. This should be fun. Roger could see that Freddie was nervous because of the way he played with his jewelry or his long curly hair.

“Roger. Can you believe Brian invited me to ice skating? I never stepped on the ice. I was so stupid to accept that in the first place!” Freddie was already biting his lower lip as the nervousness started to overwhelm him.

"Everything will be fine, Freddie. Don't worry. I'm here for you." Roger encouraged him.

"We should return home," Freddie said. “I will embarrass myself in front of him a big time. He is so handsome, tall, wonderful, and smart. When he sees that I can't even stand on skates, he'll think I'm the biggest fool he ever met."

“No, no, no! Don’t be silly! We're staying! Look how beautiful you look tonight. You didn't spend so many hours in front of the mirror just to get back home, did you?” Roger said.

"You're right. I do look very glamorous tonight. But, Roger, I never stepped on the ice. I don't know what to do with my legs. This is our first date. I have to make an impression, darling.”

"I'll show you what to do. He won't even notice that you don't know how to ice skate." Roger said.

______________

"Here we are!" Brian said as he and Dominique walked towards the ice rink. They were holding their rented skates in their hands. "Dominique, I really don't know how to ice skate. I don't know what came into me when I told Freddie to meet me here. "

"It's not that difficult. You just move your legs back and forth.” Dominique said. "I'm sure you'll be great."

“Oh, Dominique, I don’t know. Freddie told me he knows how to ice skate like a pro. I will look like an idiot next to him… Here they are! Hello guys! ”

They all greeted and hugged each other.

“How do you like this place, Freddie? Have you been here before? You told me you ice skate like a pro so I decided to have our first date here,” Brian said.

"I like it here, it's so spacious. We can ice skate here for hours! To be honest, I can't wait to step in that ice rink,” Freddie said.

"In that case, we can start right away. I love ice skating. I've been skating since I was six years old. I am so good at it that I even played hockey for a while when I was a kid. I'll sit there to put on my skates and we can go." Brian said, showing Freddie a nearby bench with his hand.

"That's great!" Freddie put on a fake wide smile without hiding his protruding teeth. His heart was pounding with nervousness and all sorts of thoughts were swarming in his head as he was sitting on the bench taking off his shoes. Freddie tightened up ice skates around his ankles. He was calling for his friend: “Roger! Roger! Come here. Help me get up. Quick, before Brian came back!” Roger approached Freddie holding him under the arm, helping him to stand on his unsteady feet. Brian soon joined them, staggering as he walked on ice skates across the rubber floor.

"Shall we go, Freddie?" Brian asked. He grabbed Freddie by the hand. He didn't know at that point if he was keeping Freddie from falling or was he keeping himself. "Roger, you can go, don't leave Dominique alone."

Roger joined Dominique on the ice and they were already making circles around the ice rink, racing with each other to see who is the faster skater. Roger was showing off in front of Dominique, performing pirouettes and skating backward crossing his feet one over the other. Dominique's silly laughter echoed through the ice hall. During that time, Brian and Freddie did not move far from the entrance. They stood on the ice on their shaky legs, both afraid to take one single step.

"Look at Roger and Dominique. They are total amateurs compared to us,” Freddie said, importantly tossing his long hair with his hand.

"You bet. Shall we show them how it's done?” Brian asked.

Freddie and Brian were holding hands trying to reach the center of the ice rink. Brian was taking disproportionately large steps, dragging Freddie behind him, who waved his arms in circles in an attempt to keep the balance. Brian tried to follow the advice Dominique had given him earlier that evening: "You need to bend your knees  _ slightly _ and move your legs back and forth." But Brian took it a step too far, and he ended up in an almost squatting position so that he was almost the same height as Freddie. Freddie's steps, on the other hand, were too small, and he crouched down way too much. Roger was afraid he might witness his friend falling on the ground face first. But Freddie refused to give up. He let go of Brian's hand and raised both of his hands above his head and shouted: "Look, Brian! A little pirouette just for you!"

“Good job, Freddie! High five!”

“Thank you, dear! I practiced!” Freddie continued to spin in a circle laughing like a child before he lost his balance and fell right on his butt with a loud yelp. Brian approached him from behind and grabbed him around the waist placing Freddie back on his feet. After Brian made sure Freddie was okay, they decided to ice skate across the narrow hallway that had a wooden fence so that both could hold on to it. There they stopped to take pictures for Instagram with a big Christmas tree in the background. Freddie had to make sure that he turned out perfect in the picture before posting it anywhere. Roger and Dominique flew past them like a wind, holding hands, spinning around, and lip-syncing Mariah Carey’s song that was currently blasting. The two of them were deliberately ice skating past Brian and Freddie, up and down the narrow hallway. They had to lean against the fence and hold on tightly to it if they wanted to keep standing. Brian hugged Freddie around the shoulder and Freddie looked at him with his warm brown eyes.

“Would you like to go to have a coffee? Or tea? Let's warm up a little bit. You look like you are cold,” Brian said pinching Freddie’s cold cheek.

“I would love that, dear! But before that, I have to tell you something. I can't ice skate… I'm sorry. I lied to you, Brian. You're not mad at me, are you?”

“I’m not mad at you because… Well… I… I can't ice skate either! I lied to  _ you _ , Freddie!”

"You lied as well?! Then why did we come here? I'm freezing in this satin outfit. I can't move my legs, these skates are so heavy. Roger told me he was going to teach me to ice skate, but all he does is showing off! I just want to wrap myself in a blanket, watch Christmas movies, eat buttered popcorn, and drink tea. Am I asking too much?”

“Yeah, we can do that if you want. How about we go to my place? You can choose whatever movie you like," Brian said bumping Freddie's nose with the tip of his finger. "Do you want to know what I want for Christmas?”

“Oh, what is it? Maybe I can make your wish come true?” Freddie asked sweetly with a smirk on his lips.

"If you would kiss me, it would make all my wishes come true," Brian said, pressing his forehead against Freddie's. Freddie blushed on the thought. He leaned into Brian's embrace and started searching Brian’s lips with his own. Their lips met gently dancing under the flickering lights of stars and fairy lights. Freddie's lips were as soft as snowflakes. Freddie clenched his fists around the collar of Brian's coat, as it was the only thing that kept him grounded at this moment. Brian cupped Freddie’s face with both of his hands. His face was warm to the touch. Brian slowly opened his eyes. Freddie stood in front of him. He was so tiny and cute, all wrapped up in his fur coat. The snow began to fall, and snowflakes were scattered all over Freddie's hair like stars. Brian just wanted to lift him and squeeze him tightly in a hug. To wash his face with kisses just to see his beautiful smile. He was sure the fireworks went through his whole being as he was looking at the person in front of him that he loved so much. That particular night Brian realized that Christmas magic does exist and that some wishes come true after all. And it was just the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [freesiafields](https://freesiafields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
